


Into the Sea You Go

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Ocean, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Peter is Not Impressed, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Tony invited Peter to stay in an oceanside house with him for a week over the summer break.  While they're out swimming they end up locked out.   Of course, they only figure this out because Peter needed to run inside to pee.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Into the Sea You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleyparker2815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/gifts).



> AshleyParker2815 Commented on [Claustrophob-Pee-A:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223040)
> 
> _Ahh I’m so excited for more!! I loved this chapter by the way! I love IRONDAD to the rescue!! Are you gonna write any chapters of them in [Malibu]? Like maybe they could be swimming or something and get locked out of the house so peter has to go pee in the ocean or garden or something_
> 
> While I didn't want to add another chapter, I did very much want to write that prompt. Thanks for the suggestion!

When Tony decided that it was high time that he rebuilt his Malibu mansion that meant taking several trips to California to check on the progress. One of which needed to take place of Peter's summer break. Well, it didn't need to so much as Tony just wanted an excuse to take the kid on a vacation over his school break and what better place than by the ocean. Of course, the mansion wasn't ready for occupancy but there were loads of rental houses and hotels to choose from. all of them, no more than twenty-five long strides to the sand. 

With permission from May granted he happily began to plan the trip. He decided that they would fly there and back. As much as he knew the kid loved a good road trip, New York to Malibu was a bit much. Especially considering that with Peter in tow, the number of necessary pee breaks practically doubled in number. It was already a forty-two-hour drive, each way, without any stops at all. Flying was the way to go.

The next thing that needed sort out was where they were going to stay. He looked at multiple hotel rooms before settling on a secluded, little rental house that's back porch practically sat on the beach. He really liked the idea of having some privacy and between that and the fact that most of the other places he'd looked at were already booked, he quickly made some reservations. 

With the when, how and where taken care of, it was time to spring it on the kiddo. Still smiling ear to ear, he picked up his phone and dialed his favorite young adult. "Hey, Pete. I need you to pack a bag for a few days, including a swimsuit.", he unceremoniously announced once he had the boy on the line.

"Why? Is there a mission", Peter enthusiastically inquired before taking a pause to think the entire pseudo greeting through. Once it all registered he realized that this was probably not a mission type situation. "Wait, if there's a mission I don't suppose I would need a swimsuit... Unless it's like a... water type mission...?"

"Geez, there's no mission, kid.", Tony chuckled into the receiver. "I'm taking you to California."

"For a convention or something?", Peter pressed because that didn't sound unreasonable either. They had spent a good part of his spring break driving to and from Chicago for a huge tech expo and had taken a long weekend to drive to Detroit for a clean energy summit just a few months prior to that. They had never gone so far as California though. ... if he didn't count Germany but technically Spider-man had been invited to Germany and not so much Peter Parker. 

Tony shook his head and smiled. It had never occurred to him that this would be the first time he'd ever taken the kid anywhere 'just for fun'. Not that the other things hadn't been enjoyable but there had been business stings attached. Meets, speeches, and mandatory mingling. This was going to be different. Other than peeking at the construction site... this was going to be a pleasure trip. "Nope. I'm building on some property there and I need to go check it out. I thought you might want to come with me. I rented a house on the beach. May already said it was fine.", he explained and then had to hold the phone away from his eat as the teenager practically squealed with joy.

"This is so awesome! Thank you, Mr. Stark!", Peter near-shouted as he grabbed his suitcase and started throwing things into it. "When are we leaving?"

"I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow morning. Flight leaves at seven.", Tony replied with a smile as he glanced at the clock and started counting down the minutes until they would be boarding that plane.

The next day, an enthusiastic Peter bounced towards his car with a suitcase and a backpack and climbed in already rambling. Tony looked the boy up and down and smiled at the way the kid's smile was so wide it was making his eyes crinkle. "Hey, Mr. Stark! May had to leave for work already but she said, to have a safe flight and for us not to get into too much trouble while we're there."

Tony chuckled at the messages and waited for the kid to buckle his seatbelt. Then just as he was about to pull off another taught Dawned on him. "You use the bathroom before you came down here, kid? The drive to the airport's going to take a while.", he asked fully prepared to wait for the boy to tun back upstairs to take a piss before they left. That would be easier than having to pull off the highway.

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mr. Stark_. I'm not five.", he lied. He'd actually not peed before coming down but he had gone after breakfast and that was practically the same thing. The point was his bladder was empty and the drive to the airport would be unhindered by it.

"Uh-huh.", Tony replied in a disbelieving tone but rather than leaving a gap for the kid to argue, he gestured towards the bright yellow backpack in the floorboard. "What's in that school bag? Better not be homework.", he said with a challenging quirk of his brow. Whatever work the school had decided to give the teenager's over the summer wasn't going to be done on his watch. They were meant to be on vacation. Period.

"Not homework. It's a video game and a few books.", Peter returned with a smile, not mentioning that he'd already finished his summer reading and essay by the end of the second week.He couldn't for the life of him figure out the man's aversion to homework. It wasn't like he'd ever asked him to do it for him. 

The moment they got to the airport, Tony strutted towards the plane only to see Peter hesitating in the background. It dawned on him that the kid might actually be against flying after his run-in with the vulture but then he took in the boy's stance and sighed. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get on the plane.", he said, beckoning for Peter to follow him. He could tell the boy was trying to keep quiet about the fact that he needed to pee despite his assurances that he'd used the toilet before they'd left.

"There's a bathroom on the plane... right, Mr. Stark?", Peter asked as he acquiesced and started to slowly walk towards the plane. Apparently his after breakfast pee wasn't sufficient for the hour and a half drive to the private airport. Probably because he'd had another glass of milk on his way out the door. Either way, he felt the need to confirm that he didn't need to find a bathroom before boarding.

Rolling his eyes, Tony placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him towards the steps. "Yup. If you hurry up you can use it before we take off."

The flight was long and after the first hour or the excitement had worn off and Peter was asleep in his seat. Without the incessant chatter, the flight was boring and Tony quickly followed suit. They both stayed asleep for a while but eventually, hunger roused the younger of the two. It may have been breakfast time at their destination but Peter's stomach was screaming for lunch. The remainder of the flight was spent eating the in-flight meal that Tony had arranged and laughing there was through movies. To have not even landed yet, the two of them were already having a good time.

Seeing as he'd taken a nap, Peter was eager to hit the beach the second they arrived. He could practically hear the waves calling his name. "Please, please, please, Mr. Stark. Can't we go out now? We can unpack later.", Peter begged as he watched his mentor transfer his clothes into the provided dresser. 

Tony sighed and pulled his own swim trunks out and tossed them on the bed. "Alright, kiddo. We can go now but it's still early here so go grab a snack and some water bottles. I don't need you to dehydrate from being in the sun for so long on our first day here."

Without any sort of answer at all, Peter took off out of the room and started to pack the small cooler with drinks and snacks. By the time he was done, Tony was ready and all he had to do was go change into his own trunks and then he was practically dragging the man out the door.

"Wait a minute, Pete! Let me make sure we have everything. Did you grab the sunscreen?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark we have everything, let's go.", Peter complained and Tony glanced around the vicinity once more before walking out behind the hyperactive child.

It was hot. To be so early in the morning it was practically roasting. As such Tony stayed in the umbrella-covered lounge chair, sipping at ice water while he watched Peter jump around in the surf. Periodically he would call the kid over and make him reapply sunscreen and force a bottle of water down his throat. he knew he'd probably forced more liquid into the kid than he'd taken in himself but he wasn't running around in the heat. "I'm fine, Mr. Stark. Even if I did burn it would heal. Can I go now?", Peter asked after having a third bottle of water tossed into his hands and when the man sighed he took it as a yes and took off running.

Tony was just about to fall asleep where he was when he felt a few drops of cold water land on his exposed chest. Cracking an eye open he could see Peter hovering over him. "Can I help you?", he sleepily inquired.

"I gotta go pee.", Peter said as he shifted foot to foot. The wind blowing his damp swimwear against him was making his bladder quake. 

"I'm not helping you with that.", Tony mumbled still half asleep. He didn't even know why he was so tired. He'd slept on the way there. Catching up more than likely. 

"Ugh.", Peter retaliated as he went form shifting to twisting in place. "I was just telling you I was going inside so you wouldn't think that I drowned or something."

Tony sighed and sat up in his chair so that the kid could get the giant towel that he'd had his head resting on. "Then why didn't you say that?", he asked as he watched the boy burrito himself into the large terrycloth blanket.

Pulling the towel in a little more tightly, Peter turned to look towards the house. "I don't know but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.", he announced before taking off only to find that the door wouldn't open. He tried it several times hoping that maybe there was some trick to it but it seemed to be locked up tight. He hurried around to the front to try that door as well but it wouldn't budge either. With a grunt of frustration, he sprinted back to where his mentor was now sitting up and digging through the cooler. 

"Mr. Stark?",Peter half-shouted before he made it all the way back to the lounge chairs. "It's locked."

"Huh?", Tony asked in confusion. 

"It's locked. Can you come to help me?", Peter repeated without missing a beat. The sound of the waves was teasing his bladder and all he wanted was to get to the damn bathroom.

"Shit", Tony swore as it occurred to him that the doors were set up to lock automatically from the outside. It had been in his paper-work. He knew that, yet he'd allowed himself to walk out the door without the damn keys. Maybe because he was being pulled out the door by an excitable teenager with super-strength. "I totally forgot that the house was rigged to lock up like a hotel room.", he sighed out as he started to wander towards the backdoor. Peaking inside he could see the key taunting him from the kitchen table. 

Peter crossed his legs and tried not to whine. "How are we going to get back in?", he asked because not only was he five minutes from peeing down his legs, all of his and Tony's things were in there. Including his video games.

With a deep sigh, Tony pulled ou his phone and was thankful that he'd saved the man who had rented the place to him's number. "I'll have to call the owner. I'm sure he'll be super excited to come out here and collect his 'locked out' fee.", Tony grumbled, having already forgotten what had brought them to the realization that they needed the man to come to unlock in the first place.

"How long will that take?", Peter asked with trepidation. He sure as hell hoped the guy lived down the street or something because his bladder was about to explode from all the water Tony had bullied him into drinking for the sake of hydration.

"I don't know, why?", Tony asked while flipping through his contact list.

"I need to go to the bathroom, remember?", Peter said, this time with an undeniable whine that made his mentor cringe.

"Oh. Sorry, Buddy. I forgot about that.", Tony said with sympathy. He was so focused on how to get out of the situation he'd stupidly allowed them to get into that the kids full bladder had slipped his mind. "Let me give him a call. Hold on."

"I'm holding.", Peter returned through gritted teeth.

Turning his back, Tony began to walk off so that he could make his phone call, returning moments later with a frown. "He can be here in an hour.", he told Peter already know that an hour was going to be too long for the poor kid's bladder to last but short of breaking down the door, there was nothing they could do. There wasn't even a corner store less than forty-five minutes away. 

"An hour?", Peter returned in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

While he knew what the kid was referring to his want of a toilet, he didn't acknowledge it. "Uh... swim?", he suggested hoping that the kid would take the hint and go piss in the ocean. It wasn't like that was a farfetched idea. People, fish, and fucking whales pissed in there all the time. In fact, he was pretty sure that every single drop of seawater had at some point, passed through someone or something's bladder at least a hundred times over. 

stomping his foot in indignance, Peter scrunched his face up in discomfort. "I meant about the bathroom and you know it. _I really need to go._ ", Peter said but the heat in his words died out almost immediately. 

"So go in the water.", Tony suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Of course, the kid was going to make him spell it out for him.

"Ew.", Peter returned with mild disgust. He wasn't keen on the idea of peeing in what amounted to the home of millions of sea animals. He realized that they peed there too but it was the principal of it that mattered. He wasn't a fish. "I want a toilet."

Looking at his kid's stubborn posture, Tony sighed. "Sorry, kiddo. If you really gotta go, you're going to have to go in the water... or the yard I suppose."

"I'm not peeing in the grass.", Peter snipped but whipping it out in a stranger's back garden was just as unacceptable and peeing in the water. 

"Well, into the sea you go.", Tony said, placing his hands on the kid's back and pushing him back towards the sand. Then, once he had him within a few yards of the time he started to nudge him a little more. "Go on..."

Deciding that peeing in the water might be the lesser of the two evils, Peter clenched his jaw and agreed. Though, he made no move to actually head into the water. "This is weird. Do I just... in my pants?", he sheepishly queried because that sounded really gross. Then again so did pulling himself out under the surface. 

"You've never peed in the ocean before?", Tony asked with a quirk of his brow.

"No.", Peter grumbled because he was pretty sure they had already established that this was his first time at the beach.

"The pool?", Tony pressed. He was certain that at some point everyone had pissed in the pool. Everyone. Even the ones who said they didn't.

"Ew, definitely not. Do you pee in the pool?", Peter asked with disgust. He was well aware that people often said that they had but he really hoped they were just messing around. Otherwise, he would never swim again.

Tony laughed. He actually laughed and Peter wasn't sure what to make of that. "One time.", the man said. "I was in Germany and they said they had some chemical that would turn the water blue if you pissed in it. The scientist in me needed to test it out."

"That's gross.", Peter acknowledged Tony rolled his eyes and shoved the Peter in the arm nearly making him lose what little hold he had left. He could feel a small dribble run down his leg. 

"Go piss.", his mentor demanded and Peter reluctantly trudged into the water until he was waist-deep. Then he stood perfectly still and closed his eyes while he willed his bladder to let go in the unfamiliar scenario. After a few seconds, he let loose a small spurt and then froze up at the odd sensation of his stream rippling through the water he was releasing it into. It took several more short spurts before he was able to relax and relieve himself completely. As he did so he could feel the contrast of his warm pee blooming around his hips and spreading outward around him. His shoulder's sagged with alleviation and he let out a heavy sigh as his bladder continued to empty. As bad as he felt about defiling the ocean, unloading all of the backlogs of piss he'd been holding felt good and he sighed with pleasure. 

Tony, who had been watching the whole time couldn't help but chuckle. The kid could not have been any more obvious about what he was doing. He'd been standing still for the last minute, with a look of utter relief crossing his face. It was a good thing it was a private beach. With one more roll of his eyes as he watched the boy's hands dip below the surface to assumedly rinse out his suit, he decided to lay back down and pretend to have seen nothing.

"I'm back.", Peter mumbled as he dropped down onto the chair opposite his mentor.

"clearly.", Tony said with a smile as he handed over another bottle of water. "And are you completely traumatized?"

"No.", Peter replied with a roll of his eyes. 

Tony nodded his head and turned his head so that he could see his kid's face. "Good because I got a message while you were out there _doing your business_. The owner got another call and he won't be here for another two hours.", he said knowing the kid had drank his weight in fluids and would no doubt need to piss again before the man got there.

"Yippie.", Peter sighed out and was about to lay down when he realized his mentor was getting up. "Where are you going, Mr. Stark?"

"To the water. It's hot out here.", Tony said as he rubbed some more sunscreen across his nose and turned towards the water.

At first, Peter was about to hop up and chase after the man, they had been there for hours and Tony had yet to get int he water with him. He was hoping to be able to swim around with some company. Then it occurred to him that he'd not been the only one drinking water all day. "Are you going to...", he started but the decided that asking the man if he was about to take a leak was weird.

"Piss? Not yet but I'm sure it'll come up. Don't worry, I'll give you a fair warning.", Tony said with a smirk and then waited for the teenager to catch up with him.

With a deep breath, Peter looked between his mentor and the ocean. "That is so weird.", he mumbled under his breath but Tony heard him.

Deciding not to give the boy a hard time Tony readied himself to take off running. "Sure kid... race you to that sandbar out there!", he shouted even though he knew he was no match for the teenager's speed but he was smiling now and that was good enough for him. 

Peter grinned at the challenge and nearly instantly passed his mentor as they dove into the water. ...and if they both ended up taking another pee or two in the water before the house could be unlocked... well, literally nobody would ever know. Tony was far more subtle and Peter... bless him... was just lucky that the only person there to see his blissed-out pee face, was Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure there are eight bazillion mistakes in this and that I should really take a moment to read it over and find them but I'm going to be honest here... I'm just excited to post it. I'll fix it later. 😂


End file.
